


his promise

by minseokistic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokistic/pseuds/minseokistic
Summary: they’ve always known they were blessed, always insisting that one room and one bed was more than enough.





	his promise

**Author's Note:**

> i have a feeling i only rated this explicit because i cringed so hard while proofreading.

—;

staring from where he lay, there was a mess of curly brown hair falling over the boy’s beautifully closed eyes. he rolled over to face the wall, shaking his head as he sat up and looked down at himself. shame riddled his body in little marks made by fingernails digging into tender skin. his ears still rang from the little whimpers they couldn’t seem to keep quiet enough. his bed dipped with familiar weight and warmth. “ you look pretty. ” jongdae whispered, warm arms encasing minseok. minseok hushed the younger, leaning into the hug and pressing his lips against his brother's neck tenderly.

with a little sigh, jongdae pressed his lips against minseok's and laced their fingers together. for a fleeting moment, everything felt alright; like finding heaven in his brother’s embrace. then, there were knocks on their door and the voice of their mother attempting to wake them up. minseok replied, as he always did, being the elder of the pair. staring into beautiful brown eyes, he ran his hand through jongdae’s hair, fisting the ends as he brought Jongdae in for a little kiss, lips moving together in sync. they were drunk off their love. before minseok could pull away, jongdae begged for one more minute.

—

sixty seconds left till they could leave. minseok’s eyes met jongdae’s in excitement. the elder crossed the classroom the moment they were dismissed, trying to rush his little brother. it was great. no one knew they were brothers because they looked – and behaved – more like boyfriends. with a small, longing smile, minseok looked down, watching as their footsteps fell in step naturally. “ what are you thinking about? ” he asked softly, tentatively lacing their fingers together as if his brother was made of glass. it set his heart on fire, the way jongdae’s calloused fingers felt against his.

“ all the hugs and kisses i would give you when we got home. ” the younger smiled, before letting go of a little laugh, squeezing his brother’s hand in his before leaning his head against minseok’s shoulder, biting playfully. “ you’re such a liar. ” the elder whispered, looking down at his brother fondly as he combed his fingers through the curly locks. “ mom and dad. ” jongdae admitted, pulling his hand from minseok’s as their house came into view. “ what about them? ” the latter stuttered and jongdae simply shook his head.

it was always the same issue. jongdae had always been more realistic than minseok and the latter had always lived with his head in the clouds. minseok dreamt of nights filled with stargazing and hand holding, while jongdae could never have fantasised of anything as beautiful as that. they were odd together, balancing one another out, jongdae kept minseok grounded while the elder always managed to take his brother places his mind would never have wandered alone. there was no way to describe the way their lips moulded so perfectly, or the way each touch set the other’s heart on fire.

—

they were odd together, more like prancing silhouettes than dancing shadows. and when they lay in the same bed they barely spoke; they just loved, and loved, and loved till there was nothing left. with minseok against jongdae's chest, the rise and fall of it along with the careful heartbeats gently lulled him to sleep slowly. “ i want to do something. ” minseok mumbled with a tired slur as he leaned up to press a kiss against jongdae’s jaw. the younger just smiled giddily at the gesture. with sleepy breaths, minseok placed kisses and mumbled love along the trail of hair peaking out of jongdae’s shorts. “ i love you. ” he whispered sincerely, kissing jongdae above his belly button, slowly advancing as his young lover writhed from the ticklish sensations and unbearable feather-like exhales against his toned torso.

“ i love your voice, ” minseok mumbled against jongdae’s adam’s apple. “ i love when you call my name and how it rolls off your tongue so naturally. i love you. ” he finished as he pressed a lingering kiss against jongdae’s soft pink lips. “ give me one more minute. please. ” jongdae begged hoarsely, hands combing through minseok’s brown locks as he brought his brother in for a loving kiss. “ can we run away for awhile? ” jongdae’s voice broke, tears welling in his eyes because he had never wanted anything more than to have his brother hold his hand without the fear of being caught. with tears slipping from the corners of his eyes, minseok pulled jongdae into a sitting position. the former shifted till his legs wrapped around his brother’s waist and kissed the tears away.

“ take me where your mind wanders. ” he begged, fingers gripping minseok’s hips tightly as he tried to ground himself to something, anything. with a soft whimper, minseok fell against jongdae, his mind was a mess. where could he take his beloved? “ my mind wanders where your hands go, where your eyes stare, my mind wanders around you. it longs to sketch you with your cold hard lines only to colour you in with my favourite colours. ” the elder whispered into jongdae’s neck. “ i want to run away, so we can turn all your fantasies into reality. ” jongdae whispered with surety in his shaking voice.

—

it smelled like jongdae, the bedsheets, the room. jongdae. minseok whined as he opened his eyes, taking in the somewhat unfamiliar surrounding. pulling the blanket over his head, he rolled over to bury his face against his brother’s neck. jongdae shifted further down their bed, and planted his lips on every inch of minseok’s skin. 

“ this will always be my favourite decision, whether you’re a premonition ten years from now or the memory three months before we left. ” jongdae whispered drowsily. “ i love you, jongdae. ” minseok giggled softly, biting the younger male’s lower lip. “ i love you too, minseok. ”

**Author's Note:**

> dnsdbsnsnsbdns you made it!! congrats on not cringing too hard. or if you did, then i'm so sorry, because yep same.


End file.
